Belgian Pat. No. 714,003, teaches that compounds of the structure ##SPC2##
Wherein Q and n have the meanings hereinbefore assigned, are useful agricultural chemicals, i.e., as plant fungicides. The compounds are difficult and costly to prepare, and a new synthetic approach to their preparation has been sought.